fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Athorment's All-Star Ultimate Fighter
Athorment's All-Star Ultimate Fighter (shortened as AASUF) is the name of an ongoing project developed by Athorment in the form of a series of Animations . Athorment updated each weekend on his Blog Parallel Universe Overwrite OC Clash The name for the first series of Animations with a a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style inspired in Street Fighter and Marvel Vs Capcom Mechanics has been changed to OC Clash, shorter and easier to remember. OC Clash features his OCs both Fanbase and Original unleashing Massive powers and Hyper Combos and is the current under going Project The term "Athorment's All-Star Ultimate Fighter" has become the name of all and any type of future releases yet unplaned. Videogame "Gameplay" There is a Flash Animation explaining all the moves for the moveset the characters will have here. All the characters will have the following moves plus 3 Hyper Combos. Controllers Inspired on classic 2D Fighting games and modified to make easier controllers. The following are the commands planned for a Nintendo GameCube Controller. Solo Buttons *JoyStick: Movement. Neutral Position. Do Nothing. Don't move while attacking. Right and Left Sides. Move Right or Left. Upwards. Jump Down. Duck/Crouch. Keep Ducking while attacking and defending for a lower diferent moveset. *C-Stick: Dash Movement Neutral Position. Do Nothing. Right and Left Sides. Dash/Run Right or left. Some characters can perform a Dash on midair, some others can wall-Jump. Upwards. High jump. Perfect to avoid beam attacks and reach for Air Combo. Downwards. Lay on the ground. Some characters are capable of Positioning themselves laying on the ground and moving in very low positions. *Attack Buttons: Basic Moveset Y button: Weak Fast Attack X Button: Medium Range Attack A Button: Strong Slower Attack *Special Buttons: R Button: Grab and Throw. L Button: Block/Defend. Defense stance to reduce Damage. Focus Attacks and grabs Break through. B Button: Special Attack. Control Pad: Taunt Button. It serves as a special command for some characters. Z Button: Hyper Combo Triger in combination with any of the joystick or C-Stick Combinations -Y Button + X Button. Aerial Combo Starter. The character does an upwards strike to send foes flying and begin an Air Combo. -A Button + B Button. Focus Attack. A Powerful attack that charges and unleashes a defense breaker move. -C-Stick movement + Any Attack Button. Dash Attack. -R button + Joystick in Opposite direction from enemy. Grab and Backwards throw to switch places on screen. -L Button + Joystick Advanced Guard. While Blocking, Pushes the rival away to get some space. -Z Button + L Button. Hardened defense. Activates an improved defense that completely blocks enemy damage at the cost of Hyper combo gauge. The longer the block, the more gauge spent. -Z Button + Joystick or C-Stick in any Direction. Trigers an Hyper Combo. Main Article: List of Hyper Combos Direction away from Foe is a Close range or a Counter Hyper, Direction towards Foe is a Projectile long range hyper, Upwards or Downwards direction is a Ravaging Middle range and/or moving Hyper. Of course there are exceptions, but the majority work this way. Main Article: List of Movesets (OC Clash) Characters Main Article: List of Characters (OC Clash) 19 OCs from Super-League, Order in Chaos and The Conquerors and 41 Fanbase from various Videogame Franchises have been mentioned summing up 60 planned characters. Due to time constrains and No outside Assistance, theres an on going voting from the next list to select a max of 10 Characters: * = Most Likely Character to be on. ▲ = Character Officially Approved. List obtained from deviations: AASUF-Sketchy Poses 1 and AASUF-Sketchy Poses 2 Other The following is a list of Characters that were left out of the list above for one reason or another that are favored by Athorment: ** = Left Out Specially Favored X'' = ''Conflicts with the Theme for OC Clash Stages & Music Depending on the ten voted characters, athorment will then build stages for each franchise. It has music coming from Videogames such as Super Smash Bros and other official remixes for the fanbase characters. It is unknown what will come for the Originals and the Rock Band characters or if it will use other music different from the franchises stated above. Possible Stages with their respective music: Main Article: List of Music (AASUF) Format thumb|300px|right|Planed Format for the VideosThe Format for the Series of Animations is taken directly from the Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Reveal Trailers, a Nod to such a great game with an unique cast of diverse series characters. A Small Introduction with the character's artwork, name and game serie's Logo (For Fanbase characters) alongside a song that fits the character. It is then followed up by an introduction with character Animations and Personality Dialogues on Small Text before the well-known "Fight!" to begin the battle. The Character in the Spotlight then unleashes a series of Combos showcasing all of his or her moves, unleashing Hyper Combos between gameplay and ends with their Level 3 Hyper Combo, their most devastating move, finishing the fight in Slow motion with a "K. O. !" Popping up on screen. The Spotlight Character then makes a victory animation with some more conversation Text and is Shown in their Victory Pose on a Results Screen, where they say one last Text. Reception The Announcement of the project did not thrilled anyone, but depending on the results this might change for the better. If people support this series more characters will be done from the 10 max. Athorment is looking for close friends for help with planning of character moveset and other minor tasks. After the enormous failure of asking his watchers to choose their favorites, only 5 characters will be finished. Today, thinking of a collab between deviants for the inclusion of third party OCs is still a wild idea. Fun Facts *Athorment has played 2D capcom fighting games a little. Once Street Fighter, Never Marvel Vs Capcom 3 and rented Tatsunoko VS Capcom to finally get to test the gameplay mechanics. He is a great fan of all these nonetheless. *''AASUF'' is not the first Crossover idea between Athorment's OCs. Smash Bros Fic -The Conquerors-'' combine a few into one Story. Some key characters like Lily, Silver, Black and Random Lad have ''Smash Bros-like planed Special moves *OC Nidia Von Karma will be confirmed if Phoenix Wright has a decent moveset, interesting hyper Combos and is not assisted by other ace attorney characters in them. *The Left out other characters are unplanned fighters, as Athorment had ideas for their Hyper Combos without intending to *On the "Other" section above, characters after Trish are new characters with Hyper Combos that came after some time during the realization of the project *Some characters take directly from their original games, such as Booster's and Trish's KO animations being the "Lose a life" event of Super Mario Bros and the "Bolts" disintegration from MegaMan respectively. *All Original Characters from Super-League and The Conquerors are present. Wether they might be featured like Demián Loathe, 20!, The Conqueror and Faded Lozanía; or present in the "Other" section above, they all have their Hyper Combos Planned *There are at least 2 or more characters from the original stories Super-League, The Conquerors, Order in Chaos and Response to Prayers Category:Athmnt Misc.